Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming of a charge storage structure, such as floating gates or trapping layers or other physical phenomena, determine the data state of each cell. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, cellular telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for flash memory continue to expand.
Flash memory typically utilizes one of two basic architectures known as NOR flash and NAND flash. The designation is derived from the logic used to read the devices. In NOR flash architecture, a logical column of memory cells is coupled in parallel with each memory cell coupled to a data line, such as those typically referred to as digit (e.g., bit) lines. In NAND flash architecture, a column of memory cells is coupled in series with only the first memory cell of the column coupled to a bit line.
As the performance and complexity of electronic systems increase, the requirement for additional memory in a system also increases. However, in order to continue to reduce the costs of the system, the parts count must be kept to a minimum. This can be accomplished by increasing the memory density of an integrated circuit by using such technologies as multilevel cells (MLC). For example, MLC NAND flash memory is a very cost effective non-volatile memory.
Multilevel cells can take advantage of the analog nature of a traditional flash cell by assigning a bit pattern to a specific threshold voltage (Vt) range stored on the cell. This technology permits the storage of two or more bits per cell, depending on the quantity of voltage ranges assigned to the cell and the stability of the assigned voltage ranges during the lifetime operation of the memory cell.
For example, a cell may be assigned four different voltage ranges of 200 mV for each range. Typically, a dead space of 0.2V to 0.4V is between each range to keep the ranges from overlapping. If the voltage stored on the cell is within the first range, the cell is storing a logical 11 state and is typically considered the erased state of the cell. If the voltage is within the second range, the cell is storing a logical 01 state. This continues for as many ranges that are used for the cell provided these voltage ranges remain stable during the lifetime operation of the memory cell.
Since two or more states are stored in each MLC, the width of each of the voltage ranges for each state can be very important. The width is related to many variables in the operation of a memory circuit. For example, a cell could be verified at one temperature and read at a different temperature. The circuitry that determines if the cell is erased or programmed to the correct Vt range has to make that determination. That circuitry has some of its characteristics influenced by temperature. A Vt window is a sum of all of these types of differences, translating into a shift in the perceived window of the Vt. In order for the window to operate, the width of the four states plus a margin between each state should amount to the available window.
Array efficiency is one important memory parameter. The higher the array efficiency, the greater the density and capabilities of memories can be. Array efficiency is typically defined as the array area divided by the sum of the array area and the periphery area, where the array area is the total area occupied by the memory cells of the array itself, and the periphery area is the area used for supporting components of the memory. To increase array efficiency, one way is to decrease the periphery area. In MLC NAND flash memory, the biggest part of the periphery area is typically the page buffer. A typical page buffer comprises circuitry such as sense amplifiers, data latches, and a byte selector (also called a data detector). A typical data detector includes circuitry such as a column selector, a knock-out latch, and a pass/fail system. Column select is used during data loading and retrieval. Knock-out latches are used to store information about a bad column and allow its removal from verification, and the pass/fail system allows elimination of a byte from verification.
For reasons such as those stated above, and for other reasons, such as those stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for, among other things, increasing memory array efficiency.